There have been heretofore proposed various types of water guns or pistols that shoot a jet of water from water within a tank by employing a pump mechanism. For example, in some water guns, there is a water gun in which water within a cylinder is pressed by a member linked with a trigger so as to be forcibly discharged from a distal end of the water gun by pulling the trigger.
In addition, in a water gun disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-312473 that is referred to as Patent Literature 1, when a trigger is pulled, a pressure member moves via an engaging member that is linked with the trigger for movement so as to extend an elastic member, and a piston member is caused to move towards a water supply port within a cylinder portion, whereby water within the cylinder portion is discharged into a propelling chamber. Following this, when the trigger reaches a predetermined position, as a series of actions, the engagement of the engaging member with the pressure member is released, the pressure member is caused to move forward as a result of the elastic member so extended being restored, and the water in the propelling chamber is forcibly propelled from a propelling port whose bore diameter is narrowed. The water so propelled is shot in the form of a bullet.
However, in the water gun described in the patent literature described above, a jet of water is shot once every time the trigger is pulled once. Thus, for example, when the water gun is used in a game that is played by shooting as much water as possible to a target or an object like a figure within a predetermined period of time, once a jet of water has been shot, to shoot another jet of water thereafter, the trigger needs to be pulled again after the trigger is returned to the initial position, which causes a problem that a certain length of time needs to be spent for continuous shooting of jets of water.